


New to the Crew

by Cullion



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Anal, BDSM, Cane, Flogging, Groping, M/M, NSFW, Rough Kissing, Spoilers, cult of kosmos, knowing when to stop is always important, really I will spoil some shit in the long run so if you don’t want that don’t read this, well kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-03 00:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16315715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cullion/pseuds/Cullion
Summary: In where Thaletas Joins his the one that stole his heart on Delos.  Alexios gets a new crew member and together they take down the cult.





	1. A Tempting offer

The Delos islands where at peace once more. A hard battle fought but the Spartans has won the day. Alexious stood on the deck of the Adrestia, watching the spartan soldiers clear the beach of their dead and the captured Athenians. He was once Spartan. Had grown up with them, only to be called a murderer for trying to save his baby sister. But Thaletas said spartan blood was forever. He still had to finish so much, but watching that man on the beach filled the misthios with a sense of longing he had never felt before.

They would depart the following morning, there were still cultists to track down and with this new lead Alexious was eager to return to his task. Sighing the man went below deck and found a hammock to nap in until the nights celebration was to start. Sleep was hard caught though. His mind swirling with the longing he felt for that spartan on the beach. Barnabas found and shook Alexious awake as the sun fell. Alexious growled and batted the man away.

“The men are all celebrating. You should join them. It would be good for you. Thaletas I’m sure will be with his men seeking war stories, though I haven’t seen him yet. Kyra is giving her pater a warrior’s send off.” The old man said helping Alexious down from the Hammock. 

“He was a warrior. We may not have agreed, but he does still deserve the proper funeral.” He sighed and dressed before climbing back to the deck of his ship. He was about to head to the party when a glimpse of a figure walking along the beach caught his eye. Frowning softly he left Barnabas and headed to the beach. 

There stood Thaletas, the figure of strength and beauty before his eyes. That sense of longing filled his chest again. Gripping his chest for a moment he walked through the shallows and approached the man. Confident in his conviction to convince him to join his crew.

“What are you doing out here Thaletas?” Alexious asked just feet behind the other. Eyes glanced over his body, oh how he still remembered the times they shared in bed over the last months of this rebellion. Skin against skin, rutting like dogs in heat to forget the war for just a moment while spending time with each other. He never wanted those moments to end.

“Thinking… Praying…” the general turned to look at him a moment before looking away. “We should talk.” He said in a tone that almost made Alexious’ heart drop to the ground. Without giving Alexious time to respond he turned to the west and gestured to some islands. “Sparta is that way. Just beyond the rippling waves and seas. Waiting for its warriors to come home.” He lowered his head. “I can almost hear her song calling us home Alexious.” 

Alexious felt his heart skip a beat. He had been condemned to death as a child. To go home would be suicide. “Us...Thaletas…” He started but the general turned to face him.

“Come home with me Alexious. Leave your crew and join mine. We can sail together for the glory of Sparta. Bring her honor with our names.” The man was so naive. Alexious found it endearing. That longing he had before only grew. The man felt tears build for a momentknowing he had to refuse this tempting offer. 

“I…. I wish I could…” Alexious said weakly. “I am not welcome in Sparta. Not sense I was a child and cast from a mountain by my father for murder.” He crossed his arms defensively. 

Thaletas stood there stunned. This, he had heard stories of this child. Of his father looking both children and wife in one night. Surely this couldn’t be the same Boy. But the age was right. Swallowing hard he looked away. A flush of heat in his cheeks. Then a hand, warm but calloused with use gripped his chin and pulled him to meet his gaze.

“I wish I could. But I cannot, you however can.” Alexious beemed softly. “Join me. Please. Together we can free more people as we have freed the Delos islands.” He seemed so sure. “I need you by my side. Now and forever.” 

This request was meet with a kiss. The two dark haired men locked lips in a passion that rivaled that of any gods. Alexios reached up and buried a hand into the shorter black hair, gripping the braid that was tied there though not firm. More like a hand hold that anything demanding. His other hand gripped through the kilt to grip at the general’s ass. This of course caused the Spartan to respond. Thaletas grabbed a handful of the long dreaded hair and pulled back hard, exposing the neck of the misthios. Alexious moaned softly as kisses and bites were placed on his neck, marking him in their wake. But before they could get too far Thaletas released him and pulled away.

“Fuck you rile me up.” He growled softly, hand still gripping Alexious’ hair. “Just the site of you beneath me is enough to tempt me to accept your offer.”

“Then let me be beneath you.” Alexious teased but this was rewarded with a jerk to his hair. He hissed in the pain but moaned at the pleasure that followed in the form of more neck kissing and a hand teasing his groin.

“Not here. After the party. Meet me at my camp, my tent will be open, waiting for you. If you want me to join your ship, you’ll be there.” Thaletas said in a commanding tone before finally releasing his grip on the other and turning to walk back to the city, leaving Alexious hot and flustered on the beach.


	2. The Ferryman Takes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexios meets with Kyra before going to the party

Alexious stood alone on the beach for a moment. He needed to calm down. The sight of a torch burning on the cliff nearby caught his eye. The celebration and Thaletas could wait. Kyra needed him now. Needed him to be there as a friend. The walk wouldn’t hurt his current state of arousal either. 

By the time he reached the top his body had calmed itself and he could focus on his friend. Placing a hand on her shoulder, the misthios reached into his coin purse and pulled out two drachmea. 

“For the ferryman.” He said softly as he handed them to her. 

Kyra took the coins, looking into the man’s eyes. He had killed her father but it needed to be done. They both knew this. Stepping forward she placed the coins with the body and started to light the pire.

“Go now, into the river of black night and embrass the boundless gloom. You shall wander obscure even in the house of hades, fitting among the shadowy dead.” She prayed and tossed the torch on top as the pire took to light, their peak growing warm from the fire as they stood in silence with each other. The dead warrior honored, the future dark. Neither was ready to talk. 

“What will you do now?” Alexious finally asked and turned to her. 

“This city needs to be rebuilt, needs to move forward. But not in the way my pater wanted. I will make this city better.” She said softly but was unsure. “What of you? Do you leave in the morning?” She asked already knowing the answer.

“Yes. My crew readied the Adrestia already. There are more like this man out there. And I aim to free all the people they have taken hostage with their greed.” He sighed and looked back to her. 

“And Thaletas?” She prodded. “Will he…. will the pair of you be remaining together?” Her Voice was sad. She hoped to not lose both of them, but knew about the way they had to grown together as not only brothers in battle but lovers in bed. She felt jealous of them, but knew better than to step between them.

“I…. maybe. I have just one night more to convince him to sail at my side.” He said quietly. He wasn’t sure if Kyra would be offended by his desire to do so, but she needed to know. It wasn’t right keeping his intentions secret.

“Well…. better get to it then. It may hard to convince such a man to abandon his post.” She said, her voice a bit hurt but bearing no anger in her tone. 

“Your men are celebrating the victory, so should you.” Alexious offered. This resulted in a smile and nod.

“Yes. This is a night for celebration. Let us join the celebration.” She cheered up a bit at the thought of drinking with her men once more. 

Alexious offered an arm and together they walked back down the path to join the city in celebration for their victory over Athens and the gaining of freedom for its people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapters I know. They will get linger and soon you will have the naughty stuff I promise!!


	3. Celebrations and Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party scene isn’t Alexios’ style

Upon arrival at the tavern Alexios and Kyra parted ways. The misthios found his crew and together they all started to drink. The battle had been hard won and it was good to spend time with those that fought so hard at his side. His crew was his family, one he hoped to add to soon. 

Eyes scanned the tavern and groups all celebrating as he drank. He longed to find Thaletas but knew it was not yet time for them to be with one another. His own crew had started to gather around him and soon the thought of finding the spartan and leaving early was all but gone. 

Alexios drank and celebrated victory with his crew. It felt nice to have this one moment of peace. It had been so long, peace had been hard found since the day he left Kapalonia. Those were simple times of running jobs for the man that raised him. Of taking care of the young girl Phoebe who, like himself, didn’t have anyone to take care of him. If she were older he would have taken her on his ship as part of his crew. He loved that child. Reminded him so much of who he once was.

Right now however she was in Athens, working for Aspasia. It was a good job, but not safe. He hated that it wasn’t safe. He would just have to trust that she knew when to leave of things got dangerous. But knowing that girl she wouldn’t. 

Stories were told well into the night. Of the battle of the day, and battles of legends past. It was a good night all around, but Alexios wanted more. He was only biding his time. Waiting for just the right moment to slip away. The right moment came when Sokrates arrived and started a heated debate on philosophy with a few of the young Spartan soldiers.

The camp would be empty with so many of the soldiers at the party. And with a crowd gathering around the debate Alexios slipped away once more into the night. The path down to the beach was quiet for the most part. There were a few stragglers and lovers here and there but no one attempted go stop the mercenary from reaching his goal. Surely Thaletas would be back at the camp by now. All Alexios had to do was show up. 

The camp was indeed empty as he arrived. Soft footsteps on sand seemed to echo in the nights quiet. The waves could be heard clearly as if they were breaking against rocks but the night was still and the waves low. Thaletas’ tent had a torch lite inside letting Alexios know he was in fact back. The misthios stopped at the tent door to steel himself for the night to come. He needed to give it his all if favorable decisions were to be made Come morning and his ship were to leave with one more crew member. Finally he walked in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shortest chapter yet! Next chapter we get to the good stuff. Comment with what you might like to see happen between them if you see this before I post it up


	4. Yes Commander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexios and Thaletas get some time together. Alexios gets more than he bargained for.

The warm lighting of the torch fire set Alexios at instant ease. The smell of the wood burning in the pit outside soothed him. But what soothed him the most was the hand that snaked around his waist as he entered. Thaletas pulled the man to the side and turned him so they were chest to chest. The warrior was already stripped of his armor and now wore nothing more than his kilt and the rest spartan cloak that looked so good against his skin and dark hair. 

“I thought you were going to stand at the entrance forever. I almost reached through to pull you in here.” He growled softly at him, a bit of displeasure for being made to wait. “You have one night to convince me to go with you Alexios. Not off to a good start now are we.” He teased still holding a slightly stunned mercenary form against him as the other hand traced his cheek approvingly.

“I wanted to tease a little.” He said but lowered his eyes at the slight scolding. “I know I can make it up to you. You said the sight of me beneath you was tempting.” He looked back up again and smirked. “What if I gave you command of me? Bruised, broken, and bloody, just like that first time I saw you one the beach. All of me, beneath you, holding nothing back.” His words were husky, full of lust and need. Just being this close, saying those things, it was all he needed to be turned on. It seemed that it was all Thaletas needed a well. 

“On your knees then misthios.” The man commanded and pushed him back. “Let’s see how far I can push you tonight” he groaned as a hand rested on his hip. It was clear he was waiting for the order to be followed and Alexious followed it without hesitation. He fell to his knees, hands resting on them as he looked up to the man’s above. He groin felt tight with his loincloth on, but he dare not touch himself. Not with Thaletas so close anyways. 

The general stood there, staring down at the man for what seemed like hours. Alexios loved this sort of treatment. The anticipation of what would come, of what Thaletas would finally settle on doing, it was enough to make him drip into his loins. Thaletas knew this and enjoyed it to. 

“Ah I know what to do with such an Insubordinate solider like you.” Thaletas finally grinned and looked to the post in the center of his tent. It was a good sturdy post that would hold under pressure and the weight of his lover. “You will Be flogged until you beg for me to take you.” He growled lowly and knelt down to grab the others wrists, pulling him to his feet and dragging him to the post. 

Alexios struggled, or rather, put up the show of trying to resist the “punishment” Thaletas had decided on. Pain before pleasure was a turn on for both of them. They often came to blows in one way or another before making love. But this, this was new. This wasn’t the normal fighting that ended in sex. This was Thaletas taking command and Alexios letting him. It was odd but doing such seemed to make him harder than he’d been before. 

“Strip!” Thaletas said as He threw Alexios against the pole. It took a moment for the man to stand back up again before turning to face Thaletas. “Then you will hold your hands above your head while I flog you. Move them and you will wish you hadn’t. Am I understood soldier?” He barked orders as if talking to one of his real soldiers. 

“Yes commander.” Alexios responded, blushing as he started to remove his kilt, undoing the leathers carefully and setting them to the side. Bracers and boots were next, Those he removed quickly, followed by the leather armor that covered his torso. All that remained was his loincloth, moisture could be seen dripping from his erection that tented the cloth. “These too commander?” 

Thaletas let his eyes drift over the almost nude form. Taking in every inch of him and contemplating his words. Instead of answering he moved closer and turned him to face the pole once more, and hand on Alexios’ back he pushed him against it again. “Put your hands above your head.” He ordered as he started to untie the man’s loincloth. 

“Yes commander.” Alexious said and placed his hands above his head, gripping a bit of cloth that was tied there. Thaletas pressed himself against the other as the cloth fell to his feet. A hand reached around to grip his partners length. Alexios moaned and pressed back against the bulge pressing against his rear. 

“So eager. You’ve been waiting all night for this haven’t you?” He teased stroking a few times before nipping his shoulder. 

“Yes commander.” Alexios whimpered and nodded. 

“You’re gonna have to wait a little longer.” He said before pulling away completely. This pulled a groan from the mercenary as he dropped his head. His hand started to drop too, the need to stroke himself overwhelming him. 

“Keep those hands up!” Thaletas snapped and a hand slapped bare ass, bringing Alexios back to the moment and the role he was to play.

“Sorry commander.” Alexios whimpered and returned his hand to the pole while Thaletas went to get the flogger from his trunk. It was one that had grown too soft for real punishment but would still make the man red and bruised for days.

“You ready?” Thaletas asked.

“Yes commander.” A quick response met with a quick lash to his ass. It stung but not horribly so and barely made him flinch. Thaletas smiled at this and swung again against the other cheek. Again he barely flinched but moaned and arched back a bit. 

“Might not get bloody from this. But these bruises will look so good.” Thaletas moaned and stroked himself a few times over his kilt to relieve some strain before swinging the flogger several more times. He wanted that ass to be red and showing welts. 

“You won’t be able to appreciate them fully commander unless you join me on my ship.” Alexios said and this earned him a particularly hard swat to the ass and a hand in his hair, shoving his face into the pole. 

“Did I say you could speak?” Thaletas asked with a growl.

“No. But you didn’t say that I couldn’t.” Alexios pushed and earned his head being pulled back then pushed forward into the pole. The man’s knees buckled and he dropped a hand to his head quickly. Groaning Thaletas backed away and threw the flogger down. 

“Get that hands up!” He growled moving to grab a cane he had soaking and some silk. “I told you I would make you regret putting it down.” He placed the cane down and tied Alexios’ hands up to the beam. The mercenary pulled at the bonds and looked back to the commander with a smirk despite the blood coming from his nose.

“Holding nothing back, I promised I wouldn’t.” He pulled at the bonds again and swallowed as he saw the cane. He knew this would hurt, might even make him bleed. 

“You’ll take care of me after breaking me yes?” He worried of being able to walk.

“If you want this to stop just tell me. I won’t hold back either. I will stop if I go to far for you.” Thaletas moved closer and stroked his cheeks. “I’ll hit you until you bleed or beg for me to stop understand?”

“Yes commander.” Alexious felt his cock dripping again. 

“Then I will fuck you and help you reach your release. Do you want that?” Thaletas asked, making sure everything was understood.

“Yes commander. Please I want that more than anything.” Alexios moaned and rolled his hips.

“Then stay still, and brace yourself. This will hurt much more than my flogger.” Thaletas warned as he swung the cane a few times to test it. 

Though instead of hitting Alexios right away he placed the cane on his ass. Rubbing it against him, letting him get used to the feel. Then he started to tap against him. Tapping over and over, the skin turning red from the attention. Just as Alexios started to moan with the feeling, Thaletas stopped for a moment. Alexios was about to look back when suddenly the cane cracked hard on his ass. Alexios cried out and pulled his ass away, trying to practically climb the beam he was tied to. 

This response was expected and already Thaletas had a hand on his back, rubbing him gently as if he were a frantic stallion. “Easy there. I told you to brace yourself. You want to continue?” He asked still rubbing the others back softly and avoiding the rear for the moment. Alexios panted and rubbed his head on the pole as he tried to Will the pain away and will himself to continue. After a moment he finally nodded.

“You’re sure?” Thaletas asked again. 

“Yes commander.” Alexios said and looked to the other. It hurt more than he’d expected, he had not grown up spartan like this man so did not know pain the same way he did, but that did not mean he would be unable to endure this. 

Thaletas nodded and removed his hand. The cane went to start rubbing the ass again. Getting it warmed to it’s touch before he tapped at the fleshy skin. Tapping it red just like before, and just like before stopping for a moment before another hard swing. Another jerk from Alexios as he stifled a yelp and sent his mind to taking another blow

The process started anew in a different position on his ass. Rubbing then tapping and finally another hard full swat with the cane. Alexios tried not to but he cried out again. He thought himself prepared but this. This was something it seemed he was not ready for. Thaletas could tell this was too much for the man. Perhaps he had moved to fast with him. Putting the cane to the side he again placed his hand on the mercenaries back. 

“I can’t..” Alexios snapped out and tried to jerk away. “I’m sorry Thaletas…. I failed. I just wanted you to join me…. but I can’t do this.” He felt himself break a little inside. 

“Easy Alexios.” He said softly. “We don’t have to do that. I shouldn’t have pushed you.” He said softly as Alexios dug his forehead into the beam. The commander felt bad. He intended to go with this man no matter what the outcome of the night but feared his “test” had pushed Alexios to endure more than he was ready for. Reaching up Thaletas untied the man’s hands, helped him to What was his bed and lowered him onto it. Alexios rolled over to hide his tears as Thaletas gently rubbed his back and reassured him. The mood was gone for the moment and to Thaletas all that mattered was ensuring this didn’t damage their relationship. 

“Alexios, I intend to go with you tomorrow, if you’ll still have me. Sorry I took our game a little too far tonight. I should have prepared you better for such a beating.” He sighted and laid down next to the other pulling him close and comforting him. 

Alexios sobbed for a bit as he listened. He hadn’t failed afterall. Thaletas would be joining him but…. now he worried he wasn’t good enough for the man. He wanted to be a spartan, but it was clearer now that his upbringing had ruined such a chance. Alexios gripped tightly onto the other’s hands that rested in his chest even as he worked to calm down. 

“I’m sorry I ruined the mood.” He finally said with a weak laugh.

“The mood can always be salvaged later. I just wanted to make sure I hadn’t hurt you too badly, nor damaged what we have between us.” Thaletas said and kissed the other’s neck softly from behind him. His arms still wrapped protectively around him. 

“No. I liked it. What we started with. But the cane was…. it was too much.” Alexios sighed and pressed back against the other.

“I understand. We can discuss this more later. I will be more careful and understanding in the future. But for now, rest. I want you to not be dwelling on this by the time we start again. I don’t want to see that fear of pain in your eyes like that again. It nearly broke me.” Thaletas held the other tight against him. It wasn’t long before Alexios had calmed down enough to sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was important to me that Thaletas knows how to read his men as a real commander of an army and this would be able to tell when his lover was in over his head! Also important that he would be willing to stop if he noticed discomfort and pain that was not pleasurable


	5. Before mornings light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have fun in the wee hours of the morning

Alexios startled awake from the cry of Icarus outside. Thaletas groaned and pulled him closer, not wanting to lose the warmth he had. Alexios turned to peer out the tent. It was still the early hours of the morning. The sun was only just starting to show that it would rise soon on the horizon. There was still time.

Carefully Alexios turned in Thaletas’s arms. His ass protested the movement, still full of welts from the night before, But he endured it. His hand reached between them, stroking Thaletas through his kilt and loincloth. It had a favorable response, the man stirred and started to moan a little. He opened his eyes a few moments later and smiled. 

“Someone’s feeling better.” Thaletas growled and moved to roll on top of Alexios. “Touching your commander without permission. Whatever should I do with you.” He rolled his hips down on the other as he took Alexios’ wrists and pinned them over his head.

“I felt I owed you for last night.” He purred and licked his lips. “You beat me until I begged you to stop but you never got to fuck me.”

“I didn’t want to break you.” Thaletas laughed and pressed his groin down on Alexios’ hardened member. This pulled a moan from him. 

“You’re gonna break me now if you don’t fuck me.” He blushed and strained at the hands on his wrists. “Please. I need you Commander.” Alexios pleaded and bucked his hips against the other. 

Thaletas leaned down and kissed Alexios. A soft gentle kiss at first before pressing for more. His tongue slipping between those sweet lips the war with the waiting tongue inside. His hips rolled against the other’s groin as they kissed. Hands slipped down and explored his sides and chest, mapping those muscles to memory as he did so. Fingers found an already perk nipple, pinching and teasing at it he pulled a moan from the mercenary’s throat.

“Those are the sounds I like.” Thaletas purred and pulled off of him. “Don’t move. Or I’ll flog you again.” He teased and Alexios dared not move, knowing what happened last night could easily happen again. He didn’t want to sour the mood once more. Thaletas dug in his trunk for the olive oil before returning to Alexios’s side and uncorking the vial. Alexios whimpered softly as he felt the cool liquid poured over his groin so it would drip down over his entrance. “You’re being such a good soldier right now. I almost expected a bit of a fight.” Thaletas purred, the mercenary quickly shook his head. 

“I made you wait all night. I’ll not do the same thing again.” Alexios said sheepishly. Thaletas smiled at this and run a hand over the other’s thigh, slowly moving down towards his groin. Fingers rubbed over the oiled flesh before moving to rub at the entrance. Alexios moaned softly as he felt the tight ring relaxing at the attention. When the mercenary was relaxed enough Thaletas pressed a finger in. Alexios gasped and arched his back, hand moving down to grip at the pelt below him.

“Do I need to tie your hands again?” Thaletas teased making the other blush and nodded sheepishly. Thaletas liked this response and pulled his finger out again, making quick work of tying the mercenary’s hands above his head before pressing his finger in again. Alexios tested the bonds. Blushing deeply his cock dropped and strained from being left alone. “Such a good soldier. I’m going to enjoy every moment of training you.”

“I’m sure you can turn me into a real spartan.” Alexios bucked against his finger. Thaletas slapped his thigh causing him to gasp. 

“Not until you can take pain better. But I’ll get you there.” Thaletas leaned down to kiss him. Using the distraction to slip a second finger into him and start properly stretching. Moving from his lips, the commander started to bite at the stubble cover chin. He left bites in his wake before finding a nipple. If Alexios wasn’t loud before he was whimpering and moaning it next the attention louder than before. 

Finally a third finger pressed in, Alexios was near ready to cum right there but his cock lacked the attention. Whimpering softly the man wrapped a leg around Thaletas’ hip and pulled him close. 

“Please Commander. I don’t think I can take much more teasing.” Alexios admitted. Thaletas smiled and pulled away from the nipple to kiss him again. 

“Calm yourself soldier. All in due time.” He rolled his hips against Alexios before pulling away completely. His fingers pulled out and the man sat back to remove his leathers and kilt. Once free of its confinement, Thaletas stroked his hard cock several times with oil while staring into Alexios’ eyes. He could practically see the need building in the man. 

“Do you want this?” He asked moving between the Spartans legs and tapping his dick against the other’s balls. This pulled a whimper and a gasp from Alexios. He tossed his head back, blushing. 

“Yes. Please commander!!” He begged. 

“Look at me and beg for it.” Thaletas ordered.

Alexios blushed more but looked to the other. “Please Commander. I need it. I need your training.” He blushed deeply as he begged for it. Thaletas loved that blushing face. Loved how he could get the mighty eagle bearer to this point. 

Rubbing the others stomach to get him to relax, Thaletas lined up at his entrance and pressed in. Alexios once more dropped his head back as he felt the thick cock pressing in and filling him up. His back arched at the feeling. It hurt in a good way, and they both enjoyed each other this way. 

Finally Thaletas was fully sheathed inside him. Sitting there a moment the commander rubbed and praised Alexios. Helping the other relax from the intrusion. Alexios gave a nod when he was ready and Thaletas started to move. Short strokes at first, getting a good Rhythm going before getting into longer strokes. For the first time since they started Thaletas closed his eyes and moaned. 

“Alexios. You feel just as good now as our first time.” He praised and started to move faster. Alexios moaned in response before placing a leg over the commanders shoulder. Gripping the leg Thaletas adjusted accordingly and his strokes became faster and harder. 

“Fuck Thaletas! I…” Alexios was so close. But Thaletas wasn’t done yet. So the commander reached down and gripped the other’s cock, right around its base. 

“Not yet!” He ordered. “You will hold it back.” The words were short and commanding. Alexios whimpered and nodded. The hand on his leg slapped it. “That’s not how you respond.” He grunted and moved thrust in extra hard.

“Yes Commander!” Alexios gasped out and rolled his hips to meet the other’s thrusts. He was sitting at the edge of his orgasm, cock throbbing in the hand that held it, pre dripping from his tip. 

Sweat beaded at Thaletas’ brow. He was getting close as well. It wouldn’t be much longer now and then they would find release and a few more hours sleep before packing to set sail. The sun finally peaked over the horizon outside their tent when Thaletas let go of Alexios’ cock and pressed in one final time. His seed spilling inside the other as seed spilled between them. Cries of ecstasy could be heard throughout the camp as release was found. 

Panting, Thaletas collapsed on his partner, and kissed him lovingly. “You did good this morning soldier.” He moaned softly into the other’s ear. “I can’t wait to teach you even more. You will be a great spartan one day. And I will Be by your side to witness it.” 

Alexios reached up to stroke the other’s cheek and smiled. “I hope to make you proud. And maybe one day Sparta will take me back. I’m glad to have you by my side preparing me for such a day.” He smiled and kissed Thaletas before wrapping his arms tight around him. “Thank you Thaletas. You’ve made me happy, at least for the moment.” They both fell asleep embraced in each other’s arms.


End file.
